Overall objective of the proposed work is to investigate the pathogenetic mechanism of the CNS and PNS lesions of various metabolic disorders affecting the nervous system during infancy and childhood. In this year, our studies will be focused on the chronological investigation of the CNS and PNS lesions of two neurological mutant mice, Quaking and Brindled-mottled, using combined morphological and biochemical techniques.